The Unconscious Hero
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: 5 years after their last adventre, Suyapa and Francis see each other for another one. Suyapa and Francis have their saving each other moments, but what if on one battle with Darkrai, Francis's memory is on the line? What will happen? Francis X Suyapa
1. Introduction

Blacksterops1025: Here is the introduction to this story. Here is the **O'c form.**

Pokemon + Name

Basketball position: Center and Power forward are taken by me and Suyapa the Pikachu

Football Position: All are open

Which Character would you like to protect: Francis the Snivy or Suyapa the Pikachu?

Pokemon Moves: All are avalible.

**Here are some of the returning characters:**

Francis the Snivy

Kavi the Servine

Suyapa the Pikachu

**New Characters:**

Luis the Riolu

Joey the Thyphosion

Nicko the Blaziken

Jose the Charizard

Here we go! Game On! I don't own anything!

(Location- Los Angeles, CA)

Team Comboblade(our new team name) was looking for a fourth team member to join their team for Basketball, Football, and Dungeon Exploration. As of today, there look is not good, until they look for potential members from Portland Oregon. They find a member named Francis the Snivy (my character).Suyapa the Pikachu was so happy to see her best friend again after the accident that happened in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Francis the Snivy.)

"It's good to see my friend again" Suyapa said very happily

"Me too" Said Kavi the Servine

The team got ready for a trip up the 5 Northbound. As they were on their way….

"Tie him up!" said a voice

The voice says this to another pokemon as they have a Snivy tied up( It happens to be Francis the Snivy.)

"Put him in there now!" said the other voice.

"Feed him this" the responding voice said.

The two pokemon feed Francis the Snivy a "medicine". The medicine was supposed to make a pokemon feel better ,but all of a sudden…

**Script Mode **

Francis: Hey..Stop….it!

Koffing: You will get better soon

Francis: Help Me! Please some... (Francis the Snivy faints just before finishing the statement)

**Story Mode**

The duo of evil pokemon (Koffing and Zubat)start to laugh at their victim. They made the hero of this story faint.

(Location- Portland, Oregon)

Team Comboblade arrived at the scene of a missing Snivy. Suyapa was beginning to worry. Then all of sudden they heat an announcement on a nearby computer.

"HELP ME!" said a Snivy voice

Suyapa was very determined to help this Snivy out. There was a cave to the right of the team's area and they decided to go in. The team discovered that a Snivy was unconscious inside a capsule. The team also finds out the Snivy is all tied up, and there was a television inside showing a soccer game.

"My, are you OK!" asked Suyapa to the unconscious Snivy.

"Uggh" moaned a now conscious Snivy

"Thank heavens your ok" said Suyapa

"My name is Francis the Snivy. Wait, are you Suyapa?" said Francis

"Yes, of course I am. I remember you from 5 years ago" said Suyapa

"Can I rejoin your team?" said Francis the Snivy said

"Of course" Francis the Snivy said.

Blacksterops1025: That's it for the introduction. Here is what is coming up in this Friday's second chapter:

Coming up on "The Unconscious Hero", Francis joins team Comboblade as a team member. The team teaches Francis how the rules are done and are not broken. The team also goes gets to play their first basketball game, and explore the first dungeon. See you on Friday.


	2. Friendship Anniversary Ruined

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 2 of The Unconscious Hero. Here is today's highlights:

. A friendship party for Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu

.Zubat and Koffing crash the party, cause a "black out", and take Francis out

. Zubat knocks Francis unconscious and injures him badly

Last Notes: The NBA is back on DEC 25.

Do I own anything? NO Here we go!

(Location- Team base in Los Angeles 12:09 PM)

The team has just arrived from Portland Oregon after rescuing Francis the Snivy from Zubat and Koffing.

"Were finally home" Suyapa said as she went to the team room.

"Very nice house you have here" Francis said

"Thank you and you are now in the team" Kavi said as he went to the team room.

The team goes toward a hallway that has 3 rooms. The 1st room is considered as the meeting room (This room will be used this chapter). The meeting room is where the team will meet for announcements that include upcoming basketball games, football games, dungeon explorations, and even parties. The 2nd room is the practice room for dungeon and sport practice games. The 3rd room is the team room that consisted of 5 beds, a television, a XBOX 360 with a copy of "FIFA Soccer 12", a announcement board, and even an extended room that has a pool. (A/N: The total in this area is about 700,000 poke dollars)

"Let's stop by the meeting room" Kavi said as he opened a door leading to a room with a blackboard, a computer, a laptop, and a pool table.(A/N: Total for this room is 30,000 poke dollars)

"This is amazing things you added in this house" Francis said. (A/N: The house is the remodeled version of the house from the story Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Francis the Snivy).

The room also has a voice system welcoming the team

"Welcome to team Comboblade's meeting room" the voice said. "Kavi, what is your desire today?" the voice asked.

"Announcements please" Kavi answered

The computer and laptop turned on by itself reveling a announcement screen

"Thank you" Kavi said

"No problem" said the voice

"Ok, there is a party going on tomorrow" Kavi announced as he read the announcement.

"Whose party is it" asked Luis the Riolu (My friends O'C)

"It's Francis the Snivy's and Suyapa the Pikachu's friendship anniversary" Kavi the Servine announced

The whole team looked excited as they turned to Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu while clapping. The team wants to know how it started. Francis the Snivy explained it.(A/N: This is the shorter version).

"5 years ago" Francis began. " I was in trouble one day. It started here in Los Angeles. I went to the woods to pick up 7 apples when all of sudden Serperior, Zubat, Koffing, and Ninetales appeared as I was heading for the exit. Koffing uses Flamethrower and tells Zubat to use Bite. The attacks hit me and I was blown backwards. That attack left me hanging on to what energy I had left. Ninetales was about to use Flamethrower on me. The attack was sure to hit me until a Pikachu saved me by grabbing me while on a rope. That Pikachu happens to be Suyapa the Pikachu."

The team was happy that Francis was saved by Suyapa that it deserves a celebration

"I call a Costume party" Francis says.

The team nods in agreement as the team headed for their beds in the team room.

(The next day- 7AM)

The team wakes up to a brand new day where the atmosphere is special. The team almost forgot to wish the friends a happy friendship anniversary.

"Happy friendship anniversary" the team said as Suyapa and Francis wake up.

"Thank you guys" the two friends said.

(Fast Forward to the living room at 12pm)

The team brought the XBOX outside to play FIFA 12. Francis the Snivy is dressed as a Pirate-Prince while Suyapa the Pikachu dressed as a Princess. The other members are dressed as batman. Jose and Joey are playing FIFA 12 with the score of 4-4 with 2 minutes left on the clock. Jose is using the team L.A Gamers while Joey has the team L.A Players. Jose has a corner kick to play. After Jose pressed the cross button, the player on the screen kicked the ball to the center and a player used their head to go for the goal and Jose has the lead at 5-4. Jose wins the game.

"Yeah! I win" Jose yelled

The doorbell rang and Francis the Snivy answered the door revealing Spark the Pikachu (Returning Character), a Ekans, and two other Prince-Pirates dressed like him.

"Welcome to the house" Francis said to the guests

The guests went to have a good time and party while Francis was thinking about the Prince Pirate look a likes. A little while after eating the cake, there was a "surprise" waiting for Francis and Suyapa. The team went to the living room to see the "surprise".

"Here we are" The team announced

"Here is your surprise for your friendship anniversary" the Pirate-Prince look a likes said

The lights turned off the lights. The team has no idea that Francis the Snivy was about to get taken outside until the lights came back on.

"Surprise!" The now fading voice said

"Where die Francis go?" Suyapa asked as she scanned the room. All of a sudden her worst fear came. "Those two were disguised as Francis the Snivy's costume to kidnap him"

The team hears shouting and fighting from outside. Suyapa checks who is outside and can't believe what she sees. She wanted to help Francis out. (A/N: Here is what happened:

Koffing was cornering Francis as he wanted to put Francis in the hospital. He used Poison Gas and the attack hits Francis hard. Serperior uses the move Absorb even though it won't do that much damage on him. The attack misses, but a Flamethrower move from an unknown source hits Francis and knocks him unconscious. The attacks continue on the unconscious Snivy until team Comboblade hears a snap..

"What was that?" Suyapa asked

"That was for sure not a tree snapping. That was Francis's left leg" Kavi said as he confirmed it to a enraged Suyapa.

Suyapa was terrified to hear that. After team evil ones left the area, Suyapa wanted to take Francis to a hospital to recover. She also wanted revenge…..

Blacksterops1025: That's it for this chapter. Check my face book page tomorrow at 5pm for the preview. Find me on face book by typing "Francis Bercero" in the search box. See you next Friday..


	3. They got through the trap!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 3 of "The Unconscious Hero". Here are some of the highlights in this chapter:

.Suyapa the Pikachu gets her revenge for what happened to Francis the Snivy but it goes wrong

. Aqua shows up at the house

I do not own anything!

(Location- Team Base- 7AM)

The team with Suyapa tries to take in what happened to Francis the Snivy. Suyapa wanted revenge in her terms. Kavi wants to help Suyapa out by organizing a plan to put Gengar and his team to prison for a while. Suyapa drew a picture of a circle with Gengar in it

"My plan for my revenge is that we put a trap for Gengar's team in front of our house. Once they stand on it, they fall down. We have a net that traps them and we send them straight to prison" Suyapa stated

"I like it" Kavi said

The team starts getting their plan underway as scheduled.

(Location- Santa Barbara Hospital 9AM)

The pokemon center was wide open for patients and visitors for 24 hours. One of the patients is Francis the Snivy who was injured, and was knocked unconscious last chapter. There was a lot of media trucks around the hospital hoping to catch any new information on the unconscious Francis.

"Gengar must be captured now" Frank the Chimchar said as he was reporting for PKMN TV news at 10AM. "For our viewers who want more information on Francis the Snivy, I have it. According to the paramedics who took him to this pokemon center, they say that he was still unconscious and on top of that, his leg is injured. Team Comboblade is worried for their teammate as the new basketball, football, and dungeon exploration season begins in a couple of days. The last time that Gengar was spotted was in the shopping district in Downtown LA. I am live outside the pokemon center in Santa Barbara, Frank for PKMN-TV news at 10AM.

(Location-Outside the pokemon center)

Everyone in the crowd was worried about Francis the Snivy. The crowd happens to be all the teams that team Comboblade will be facing soon. All the teams held up signs saying "Get well soon Francis" and "Gengar + Francis – Suyapa= Francis Faints". Team Wonders which consisted of a Zorua, a Hitmolee, and a Spheal were talking on Francis's behalf with each other

"Francis is a great competitor to have as a friend" the Zorua said

"I agree. He is a great player, friend, and a great hero for his friend Suyapa the Pikachu" the Spheal said

"I second that" the Hitmolee said to the Spheal.

The crowd then hears that Francis revived and is ready for the "Media Blitz" that's coming. All the pokemon outside ran inside the pokemon center to where Francis the Snivy is.

(Location- Francis the Snivy's room)

The nurse inside Francis the Snivy's room was overwhelmed with how many fans that Francis had that she had to let in 5 at a time. The crowd agreed to the terms and conditions. The first 5 came in and said their comments to Francis. There was now 2 pokemon left in the crowd, a Spheal, and a Zorua.

"Francis, you are a great survivor" said the Spheal

"You are also a great competitor" the Zorua added on

"Thank you for the support" Francis said

The trio of pokemon got the news that Francis will be discharged from the pokemon center tonight at 8PM.

(Location- Team Comboblade's team base-8PM)

The team went to the living room to watch the PKMN-TV news update when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Suyapa answerers it and she can't believe that Francis has returned healthy in just one day. Suyapa and the team celebrates with Francis for the night. However, that was about to change when the team hears a window breaking from behind Suyapa.

"Who goes there" Kavi said

"None of your business" the figure said

"Well, off our team base…"

Kavi tries to complete his statement when all of a sudden the figure takes something from another figure and presses a button. The button allowed a claw like thing to open. The claw was headed for Suyapa.

"Looks like we got our target" the figure said as he laughed

The claw almost grabs Suyapa, but thanks to Francis, she gets saved. The claw is filled with electricity (A/N: The equivalent of Suyapa using Thunderbolt 10 times). The claw holds on to Francis while shocking him with electricity. Suyapa was worried.

"FRANCIS NO!" Suyapa shouted

"Want to try to save your best friend" the figure asked while taking off his disguise. He was Gengar, and the other figure was Ninetales

"How did you get through our trap" Kavi asked

"Easy, jump over it"

"You got luck this time. Next time, no more" Kavi said

Suyapa attempted to save her hero by attacking Gengar, but Gengar puts Francis in front him as protection…

Blacksterops1025: That's all for this week. Avior everyone(Bye everyone) until next Jeudi(Thursday).


	4. Francis Faints, Gengar escapes to Vegas

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the story "The Unconscious Hero". In today's chapter:

. Suyapa saves Francis the Snivy

I don't own anything!

(Location- Team Base – 7PM)

*Flashback from last chapter*:

Kavi tries to complete his statement when all of a sudden the figure takes something from another figure and presses a button. The button allowed a claw like thing to open. The claw was headed for Suyapa.

"Looks like we got our target" the figure said as he laughed

The claw almost grabs Suyapa, but thanks to Francis, she gets saved. The claw is filled with electricity (A/N: The equivalent of Suyapa using Thunderbolt 10 times). The claw holds on to Francis while shocking him with electricity. Suyapa was worried.

"FRANCIS NO!" Suyapa shouted

"Want to try to save your best friend" the figure asked while taking off his disguise. He was Gengar, and the other figure was Ninetales

"How did you get through our trap" Kavi asked

"Easy, jump over it"

"You got luck this time. Next time, no more" Kavi said

Suyapa attempted to save her hero by attacking Gengar, but Gengar puts Francis in front him as protection

*End Flashback*

Suyapa stops attacking Gengar as she see's Francis in front of her. Team Comboblade helps Suyapa out.

"Suyapa, take this" Kavi said as he gave Suyapa a quick seed.

Suyapa eats the quick seed and feels her speed went up. She uses Volt Tackle while targeting Gengar. Gengar uses Shadow Punch and almost hit Suyapa but misses. Suyapa hit Gengar with Volt Tackle forcing Gengar to drop Francis the Snivy (who is now unconscious) down on the floor.

"You will pay for that!" Gengar shouts to Suyapa as he gets up from the pain from Suyapa's Volt Tackle move.

Suyapa tries to grab Francis, but Gengar attacks her and sends he back to a nearby wall.

"HA-HA. I don't think you will be getting Francis back soon" Gengar says to Suyapa as he escapes from the house.

Team Comboblade noticed an Alert button that Francis left behind. Kavi presses the button and Luis the Riolu spoke up.

"This is Luis from the Alert center. What's up Francis the Snivy? Luis said hoping to hear Francis's voice, but he got was Suyapa's voice.

"Luis, this is Suyapa. Francis was just kidnapped!" Shouted Suyapa

"Ok, Im sending help right now Suyapa." Luis said as he hung up on the phone

(Location- Same location- moments later)

The police arrived along with Luis at the front door.

"What happened here" asked Luis and the officers

Gengar and Ninetales broke in the house, used a claw to grab Francis, the claw shocked him with electricity, Francis fainted, and Gengar escapes from the house" Suyapa says to Luis

"Wow! What a story" Luis said as he tries to take in what happened to Francis.

The team turns on the news and finds that Gengar is planning to escape to Las Vegas with Francis.

"Luis, we have to move!" Suyapa said

"Let's do this!" Everyone shouted.

The team sets out on their journey to save Francis the Snivy.

Blacksterops1025: That's it for today. I will update again Monday…Please Review.


	5. The Preparation for the Mission

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the story "The Unconscious Hero". Here are today's highlights:

. Team Combo blade prepares to save Francis the Snivy

. Joey the Thyphosion is introduced

. My next story "The Unconscious Heroine" little preview (It might be a crossover)

I do not own anything!

(Location- Team Comboblade's base-Team room-9PM)

Team Comboblade is working together with Team Wonders to develop a plan to save Francis the Snivy who is in trouble in Las Vegas, Nevada. Suyapa, who is now the second leader starts talking with Luis the Riolu.

"Luis, let's just hope that Francis is ok." Suyapa said to Luis

"I hope so too, he is one of a kind" Luis said to Suyapa

"I agree" Suyapa said

Luis announces that the team has to rescue Francis at this time. The team now gathers in the living room to get a briefing from Luis the Riolu. The lights go off with the exception of the living room.

"All right team." Luis began . "Let's start off with the basics. The drive is 5 hours and 40 minutes, and the mission could take at least 7 days. Please take all your belongings, snacks, games ,and whatever you need to save the one and only Francis the Snivy" Luis finished.

The team splits up to get ready for the week long mission.

(Location- Outside the team base- Los Angeles, CA- 10PM)

The team is now in the gamers square to do last minute shopping for the mission.

(Suyapa, Kavi, and Luis's Location)

The trio of pokemon are at the gamers store buying berries.

"Luis, what berries are we getting?" Suyapa asked

"Oran berries, Pecha berries, and some reviver seeds" Luis answered

The pokemon got the items and are now at the checkout line to purchase the items

"How much will it be?" Luis asked the Cashier

"It will be $5.90" the cashier said

Luis paid for the items and the trio of pokemon are headed out the door when the store manager goes to them.

"Are you friends with Francis the Snivy?" the manager asked the trio of pokemon.

"Yes we are" Suyapa answered

"Im one of his friends. My name is Joey the Thyphosion" Joey said.

The trio of pokemon introduced themselves and explained the situation to Joey. Joey wanted to officially join the team. Joey went to the office to officially tell the staff that he will join team Comboblade. The staff was worried but was also glad to help his long time friend.

"Good luck team Comboblade. Save Francis because we will watch all the battles on the store televisions!" The staff said

"Thank you for your support guys" Team Comboblade said

The trio of pokemon heads straight to meet Team Wonders, who are at this moment making signs saying

"Team Comboblade out on a mission to save Francis the Snivy, please leave a message that you have in our mail box, and we will get back to you."

The team hangs the sign on the door to the base to begin their mission to save Francis the Snivy.

Blacksterops1025: Thank you for reading Chapter 5. Here is a little preview of "The Unconscious Heroine"

*The Preview is not accurate due to the fact that there are no votes on the poll. Here are the main points*

After the soccer game that determined Francis's fate. The team either rejoices, or sobs at what happens. Suyapa will either be happy or sad.

Please vote on the poll so that I can have a better preview for the next story. I might make this a cross over with Teen Titans character Raven. I will be closing the poll next Monday and put up a new poll.


	6. Christmas Special  Gengar Strikes Again

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the Christmas special for "The Unconscious Hero". This special will be about how Francis the Snivy and his friends celebrate Christmas until Gengar crashes the party. What will happen? (This is a special, but is following the main storyline. I still do not own anything!)

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- December 25,2011- 9AM)

Team Comboblade is in the living room listening to Christmas songs on the radio. Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu are baking cookies. Joey the Thyphosion (Joined the story in chapter 4) is in the team room decorating the room for the night. All of a sudden, Kavi turns on the news and see's a news story that makes the team aware of their neighborhood.

(Location- PKMN-TV News station)

"We have breaking news out of Los Angeles" Zorua the news woman announced "A robber is on the loose in the LA area. According to witnesses, they say that the robber is known to **hurt** a pokemon by the name of** Francis the Snivy**…"

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- Team Comboblade's Base)

Kavi alerted the police after hearing the news story .He did not want Francis to get hurt on Christmas day. The team continued to decorate the house for the evening.

(Location- Santa Barbara, CA)

Gengar and his team are now heading down south to Los Angeles to "party" with his "friends" in LA. He talked with his team about what to do in LA.

" We get to party in LA" Gengar said

I know" Ninetales said

"What do you want to do?" Serperior asked Zubat

""Play""with Francis the Snivy" Zubat answered

The team put their "playful" plan to action while going south to LA

(Location- Los Angeles, CA – team Comboblade's base- 7PM)

Team Comboblade just finished decorating the house and is ready to welcome their guests. Francis the Snivy answered the door to Suyapa's friends, then to Kavi's friends, and everyone else. Everyone brought their presents and put them under the tree. The team started handing out the presents.

"This is for Francis" Kavi announced

"This must be for you Kavi "Francis announced

The duo opened their presents. Francis got 70 poke dollars while Kavi got 80 poke dollars.

"Thank you my friend" Francis and Kavi said to each other.

"ohh, Francis, there is a big present here for you" Suyapa announced

The team was very excited to see what Francis got in the box. All of a sudden, the box moved and a Shadow Punch attack was launched heading toward Francis. He got hit hard and was sent flying toward the TV and pressed the on button.

The TV shows that Gengar is somewhere in team Comboblade's house. The team realizes that Gengar was in the present box. Gengar now gets out of the box and suddenly attacks Francis with almost no stop. The team tries to help Francis, but is pulled back by Gengar. All of sudden Santa Clause drops down through the chimney to drop off presents for team Comboblade. He sees his nice list, naughty list, and his brand new list, the faint list. He puts Gengar and his team on the naughty list while he puts everyone except for Francis on one nice list. He puts Francis on the nice list and on the faint list. Gengar keeps attacking Francis until he faints.

"FRANCIS ,NO!" Team Combo blade yelled

"FRANCIS YES!" Gengar counters

"What do you want from us?" Kavi asked Gengar

"I want to make sure your team does not join the competition for soccer (in the main story line) with Francis." Gengar answered.

"You have to go through us first before attacking Francis." Kavi said to Gengar

Gengar somehow splits team Comboblade's defense that was for Francis. He goes and sees Francis and uses a move called Shadow ball. Francis gets hit hard as he falls unconscious.

"FRANCIS, NO!" Team Combo blade yelled "Gengar is a cheater!" Kavi added on

Gengar uses the opportunity to escape with his team and makes sure no one can see them. The police caught Gengar and his team and sends them to prison for 2 years. Francis will still be unconscious for 8 days. The best Christmas gift that Team Comboblade got was when Gengar and his team was sent to prison for 2 years

Blacksterops1025: That's it for today's special. I will be back on Monday to begin Day 1 of team Combo blade's mission to save Francis. Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Please Review the Story!


	7. The Mission Begins with OC form

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 7 of "The Unconscious Hero". We will return to Team Combo blades mission to save Francis the Snivy. Also, the poll will be closing soon. Please vote.

Warning: Blood is in the chapter!

Here we go! I do not own anything!

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- Mission Day 1)

Team Comboblade has just finished getting ready for a mission that will take 7 days (2 chapters) to save Francis the Snivy. They get inside Suyapa's car to head north to Santa Barbara to get information.

"This is a adventure to save my best friend" Suyapa said to Joey

"I can't wait to save him too" Joey responded

"Francis, were coming to save you" Luis and Suyapa said to them selves

The team is now driving on the U.S 101 freeway in Santa Barbara. They stop by the pokemon center where Francis was treated. The team found out that the nurse, who treated Francis, also went to Las Vegas to save him. The team is now headed west to Palm Springs to take a break.

(Location- Palm Springs, CA- Day 2 of the mission to save Francis)

The team woke up to mostly sunny skies and temperatures to the high 80's, but the weather was the least of their worries. The really wanted to save Francis the Snivy. The team goes in their car to get on I-10 East for the I-15 North interstate. The team exits at Outlet Center Drive to get gas. The team also spots something interesting.

"Look at this, It looks like a note" Suyapa said to Luis

"Let's read it" Everyone said

The team reads the letter and discovers that Gengar has injured Francis the Snivy again. The note also states that Francis and Gengar were in the Las Vegas Strip when the incident happened. The team headed back to the car to speed to Las Vegas.

(Location- Las Vegas, NV- Days 2 and 3 of the mission)

The team arrives in Las Vegas and sees a gathering at a hotel that looked like a Pyramid. There were people cheering for world peace and happiness. They also see a banner saying "Go! Francis Go!". The team was surprised at how much support there was for Francis the Snivy.

"Wow, looks like Francis is famous here in Vegas" Suyapa said

"I know" Kavi added on

All of a sudden, the cheers from the crowd turned to boos as the Snivy they cheering for, fainted after getting hit by an attack. The team sees a Gengar in the circle being booed at. The crowd all of sudden cheers the Snivy on. The name they cheer for happens to be Francis the Snivy. Only one fan said something else as a cheer.

"Let's Go Francis" The fans cheered on

"Green and Yellow" one fan sang

The Gengar all of a sudden attacks Francis until he is fully unconscious. The crowd continues to boo the Gengar until Suyapa takes Francis out the equation by carrying him on her back. The crowd cheers for Suyapa. The celebration was short lived as Gengar tackles Suyapa forcing her to drop Francis on the ground. The Gengar uses smoke screen and takes Francis away while team Comboblade was distracted.

"He got away again" Suyapa said to Luis

"Next time he won't" Luis said to comfort Suyapa

The team also sees blood from Francis on the ground. The team really wants to save Francis before anything else bad happens to him.

Blacksterops1025: That's it for the first 3 days of the mission. What will happen with Francis the Snivy? Find out tomorrow!

Also, here is the OC Form for "The Unconscious Heroine" starting Thursday ( It is a cross over with teen titans)

**Pokemon or Teen titan **

**Name (Only for pokemon OC's)**

**Pokemon moves (Pokemon OC's)**

**Powers (Teen Titan OC'S )**

**Soccer position ( ALL Characters)**

**Who would you like to save if these two characters are harmed: Francis the Snivy or Suyapa the Pikachu?**

**Which Power plays does your character want (All characters choose 3)**

Friendship bond- Revives one ally and triples the attack of both, the character you revived and your self

Double Damage- Do twice the damage ( 1 use, and 1 minute)

Reduced damage- Damage that strikes your character is reduced by 10%

Care Package- Get a random item from the box that drops out from the sky

Double Speed- Your character speeds up for 1 minute allowing your character to go first

Pokemon save- Save Francis or Suyapa by deflecting an attack that was headed for one of them

Shields up- All players defence goes up by 20%

All opponents offside (Soccer games only)- Force your character to move behind the last offender to force the offside call and a turnover

Animal Change (Beast boy OC only)- Change into the animal you want( You must PM me before a battle so I can grant your request)

Azerath Double (Raven OC Only)- Use your special move twice

Big Box- Get 4 random items in a box that drops from the sky

**Giant Box- Get 8 random items from the box that drops from the sky**

**I back up- Use an I phone to call for back up from Luis the Riolu and Joey the Thyphosion**

**The power plays are on a first PM, first served basis, however you can still pick 3 of them**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Notes and Announcements

Blacksterops1025: This is a note that I will return on Monday of next week. I'm still working on the preview for "The Unconscious Heroine" and the conclusion for "The Unconscious Hero". Please remember that "The Unconscious Heroine" Oc form must be in by Monday of next week so I can grant your OC request. PLEASE REVEW!

Thank You!


	9. Francis Memory Erased?

Blacksterops1025: This is the last chapter for "The Unconscious Hero". On Thursday, I will begin a new story titled "Recovering Francis the Snivy's Memories"(If you look at the title of my next story, there is a clue of what is the conclusion to "The Unconscious Hero". If you taught that this story had a happy ending, sorry to say no. Grab some tissues. (Expect the unexpected) Here we go! Game is on!(This is a short final chapter)

(Mission Day 5- Las Vegas, NV)

The team is now ready to rescue Francis the Snivy from Gengar. Suyapa was walking with the rest of the team when she spots a note on the floor. The team picks up the note and reads it to Suyapa. The team finds out that Gengar is holding Francis the Snivy in a box and is injuring him badly .They also find out that if the team can't save Francis the Snivy within 72 hours, Darkrai will erase Francis the Snivy's memories(if he loses a battle against Darkrai).

"We have to move now!" Suyapa said to the team

"Let's do it" The rest of the team said

The team heads to the car to look for a box that contains Francis and Gengar.

(Location- inside box-Las Vegas, NV)

Gengar is battling Francis the Snivy when Darkrai enters the battle. The battle at this point is getting pretty dangerous as acid spills on the floor.

(**Battle Mode Engaged)**

Francis the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

The vine on Francis's back lunges forward as he attacks Gengar, but Gengar moves out to dodge the attack.

Gengar uses Shadow Punch

Gengar punches with a purple shadow and aims at Francis the Snivy. Francis jumps to dodge the move.

Francis uses Leaf Blade

The vine hits Gengar, but the second vine is caught by Gengar and swings Francis around to make him take damage.

Gengar uses Life Drain

Francis uses Energy Ball

Both competitors launched their attacks. Gengar's attack is now blocked by Francis's Leaf Blade attack.

(Day 6 and 7 of the Mission)

Suyapa sees a box that has 2 pokemon in it. She sees Francis and Gengar battling it out. Gengar sees the team and launches another Life Drain attack, this time he lands it.

Hp Update

Gengar: 49/100

Francis: 20/150

Suyapa: Will Not Play (WNP)

Francis jumps and uses Leaf Blade and hits Gengar with both vines

Gengar: 21/100

Gengar uses Drain Punch

Suyapa sees Gengar charging up a Drain Punch attack heading toward her instead of Francis. Francis sees this and uses Leaf Blade while saving Suyapa. Francis gets hit by Drain Punch while Gengar gets hit with Leaf Blade. The pokemon are now breathing very hard as if 1 move can make both of them faint at the same time. Team Comboblade cheers Francis on, but they are unaware that Darkrai is behind Francis ready to use a move called Dark Void.

"Time to give ya nightmares boy" a voice said

Suyapa attacks behind Francis using Volt Tackle and attacks Darkrai and saves Francis

Darkrai uses Dark Void on Suyapa, but Francis saves Suyapa again by pushing her away from the move. Francis attacks Darkrai with Leaf Blade and hits him. Darkrai was angry that he uses Yawn on Francis and makes him drowsy.

Francis uses Leaf Blade and hits Darkrai, while Suyapa uses Volt Tackle and hits Darkrai.

Darkrai uses Nightmare, but forgot that Francis is not sleeping yet; therefore he wasted a good move. Suyapa attacks Darkrai using Volt Tackle and hits him. Francis uses Leaf Blade and hits Darkrai, and Darkrai is about to finally collapse, unless Francis falls asleep and gets hit by Dark Void.

Francis falls asleep. Suyapa sees Darkrai launching a Dark Void attack toward Francis. Suyapa puts herself in front and shields Francis from taking damage and getting nightmares. Suyapa attacks Darkrai and makes him go down. The team sees a helicopter and head back to the base getting ready for another adventure.

Blacksterops1025: Did you like my plot twist? You can put your tissues away now. Next story is on Thursday. If you want to be in the next story, here is the Character form:

Name + Pokemon

Favorite # (The number will be your uniform number when your substituted into battle)

Power Plays ( You can choose 3 from this list)

Friendship bond- Revives one ally and triples the attack of both, the character you revived and your self

Double Damage- Do twice the damage ( 1 use, and 1 minute)

Reduced damage- Damage that strikes your character is reduced by 10%

Care Package- Get a random item from the box that drops out from the sky

Double Speed- Your character speeds up for 1 minute allowing your character to go first

Pokemon save- Save Francis or Suyapa by deflecting an attack that was headed for one of them

Shields up- All players defence goes up by 20%

All opponents offside (Soccer games only)- Force your character to move behind the last offender to force the offside call and a turnover

Big Box- Get 4 random items in a box that drops from the sky

Giant Box- Get 8 random items from the box that drops from the sky

I back up- Use an I phone to call for back up from Luis the Riolu and Joey the Thyphosion

Please message me by Friday to join the story.


End file.
